


i could kiss you right now

by theresnourieandme



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27190150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theresnourieandme/pseuds/theresnourieandme
Summary: Reggie and Bobby convince Alex and Luke to go to the theater to see the new Star Wars film.
Relationships: Alex & Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex/Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	i could kiss you right now

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Tegan (@A5padfoot on twitter) for giving me part of this idea! Also Alex uses she/they/he pronouns and Reggie he/they pronouns. Enjoy :D

Reggie smiled excitedly, messing around with Alex's drumsticks. Luke was glancing at him, making sure he didn't break anything. Alex was pacing around the room, waiting anxiously for Bobby to arrive.

"Hey," Bobby said, appearing behind the door, standing outside the garage. "are you ready to go?"

"I was born ready!" exclaimed Reggie, standing up and rushing outside. the garage to get into Bobby's car. Bobby flashed a smile at them, following them with excitement. Luke got up from the couch, not too quickly, and approached Alex, reaching out his hand to her. They smiled warmly and put their hand in his. Luke took the opportunity and made her do a spin. He laughed, squeezing his hand, and they both smiled fondly at each other.

"Luke."

"Yeah?"

Alex hesitated, looking like he wanted to say something. Maybe something important, something that Luke had hoped to hear them say for a while now but at the same time something that he was afraid to say out loud. But it was just a moment, because Alex seemed to had changed his mind about it. "We better hurry," he blurted out, and Luke nodded nervously before Alex could even finish talking. "or Reggie will be pissed at us."

"Yeah, you're right," replied Luke, blushing slightly. Maybe had been so stupid for getting his hopes up. He tried a sincere smile anyways and walked up to the car, hand in hand with his partner.

As Bobby was driving them to the theater, Luke looked out of the window and got lost in his thoughts. Those months of being in a relationship with Alex had been amazing, probably the best months of his whole life until that moment. The warmth of Alex's hand in his, the calming feeling her head on his shoulder gave him, the bright smiles they flashed at each other across the room, the shy kisses they had exchanged a few times. Neither of them had been in a relationship of any kind before that. Of course, they had both had their crushes, but they had never kissed anyone. They had never held hands with anyone. And sometimes Luke felt nervous around Alex, especially if there was someone in the room, even if it was Reggie or Bobby, which were both totally cool with them dating — Reggie had even said they liked the chemistry the couple brought on stage. But besides that, Alex really made him happy. They really made him feel like he was the most special and also the luckiest boy on earth. She just meant so much to him.

"Luke, is everything alright?" Alex's voice flooded his senses, and suddenly he felt like _everything_ , even the situation with his parents, was okay. He silently nodded, interlocking their fingers and squeezing her hand. Alex squezzed back, blushing, and Luke thought that was one of those moments you want to keep in your mind forever and you want to rewatch on loop.

The ride to the theater was short but intense, with all those thoughts taking over Luke's head, Alex's hand in him, and Bobby and Reggie discussing excitedly about Star Wars, obviously the movie they were dragging Luke and Alex to see. When they arrived, Luke reluctantly let go of his partner hand and the four of them got into the theater. They got their tickets, then popcorn because Reggie wouldn't stop asking for it, and they finally sat down in their spots. The theater wasn't really crowded, since the movie had been out for a whole week now, but curious people who were watching a movie from the saga for the first time or fans way too excited not to re-watch it were sat all below or above their sits.

"I can't believe you two always drag us two into this," complained Alex, sat between Luke and Reggie. Luke scoffed, nodding at their words. They both secretly loved seeing Reggie so happy and excited about something, especially with everything going down between his parents, but they still had to complain about it because they couldn't let Reggie know that.

"Oh shut up Alex, your eyes lit up every time Han Solo appears on screen!" laughed Bobby. Alex became red and took that as a personal defeat.

The lights in the theater went off and Luke looked around. Everyone was focusing on the starting movie, their eyes captured by the screen and by the sound of the voices of the actors filling the room. No one would've paid attention to him, right? Right. No one cared about a teenager at a theater. Luke took in a deep breath and reached out for Alex's hand, grabbing it softly. He averted Alex beside him shifting their attention from the movie to him, mostly surprised but also scared and confused. Luke could tell that without looking back at him, because she hadn't held his hand back yet. Alex leaned in and whispered into his ear. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

Luke turned his head to the side, finally facing Alex. Their lips were now inches apart from each other. "Alex, I could kiss you right now and no one would care."

Luke swore he could see Alex blush in the dark, and after that Alex's attention returned to the movie. Luke frowned slightly, his hand still placed on top of Alex's. He got why Alex was worried but at the same time they had been affectionate in more" dangerous" situations, like Alex's house. Suddenly he felt his partner move and now their fingers were interlocked. Luke smiled. He was so happy he had Alex by his side. 


End file.
